


Yes Sir

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Riley, M/M, Shameless Smut, misuse of “Sir”, some good old dicking., top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Soap and Ghost getting it ON
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Kudos: 69





	Yes Sir

John moved his lips against Simons slowly, his hand coming to rest on the other mans knee, caressing it softly as he felt the blonde slip his tongue into his mouth. He was starting to sense Riley’s impatience but he made no sudden moves to speed things up. MacTavish enjoyed this tango him and the lieutenant often found themselves in after a long day of training and brainstorming, nonstop stress of life causing the two men to seek comfort in one another. 

Riley tilted his head more to deepen the kiss, feeling his skin prickle at the sensation of Soaps tongue against his own. He scooted closer and lifted a hand to rest on the taller mans cheek, fingers sensitive to the stubble there, no amount of battle dulling their sensitivity to it. Soap noticing Simons increasing desire to be closer, wrapped his arms around the mans torso and pulled him down on the bed with him, never breaking their lips apart. 

They laid there, close, slowly tangling themselves together like red string that could easily be broken by their powerful bodies held them together but it was woven in such a way they didn’t care too. Sun shimmering through the blinds on the window covered them in small stripes of warmth that batted away the cool draft Johns room always had since they day they arrived here. The silence of the area hardly being broken by the soft sounds Simon was letting out as he situated himself on top of the Captain. 

John let his hands slid down the other mans body, resting on Riley’s hips before sliding lower to grip his ass. He slid his own legs up between Simons which only pushed the lieutenant closer to him, the others hands finding a place on either side of Johns head as he scooted to sit up slightly in his lap. Simon bit Johns lower lip and began to roll his hips down onto the taller mans, paying close mind to the jolts of pleasure he felt coursing though his body. 

Soap was quick to catch on to what Riley was laying down, the Captain tightened his grip on Simons ass as he slid his hands up to slip his fingers into the waistband of the mans pants. His fingers rubbed small circles into the soft flesh they found there, but that only sated his desire for so long before he was moving his hands around Ghosts torso to begin slipping the other mans shirt off. 

Simon broke the kiss and sat up to allow the shirt to be removed, watching it be tossed to the floor where his and Johns boots had been laying already. He shifted his weight to grind his ass down on the growing pressure he could feel in MacTavishs lap. The Captain groaned and moved to begin undoing the button on Simons pants, which for once popped open easily. Riley rolled off the other man and let his back hit the bed, then quickly shuffled his pants and boxers off to shove towards the foot of the bed. 

John did the same, carelessly letting the offensive articles fall to the floor. His body was fast to remind him how needy he was for the Lieutenants body, and he graciously gave in as he rolled over onto the other man. MacTavish held himself over Riley’s body just hardly letting them make contact. 

The Captain kissed the blonde deeply, savoring the way the man moaned against his lips and slid his tongue across Johns lips silently asking for entrance. Soap parted his lips but didn’t give Simon the chance to win over even a smidge of domination. 

The kiss lasted briefly before John was leaning back between Riley’s legs, his hands moving down them and kneaded into the flesh gently groaning at how it gave so perfectly under his hands. John watched with intent as he spread Simons legs slowly, Riley’s hands found their own place hooking themselves behind his knees to hold his legs apart for his Captain. 

“Like what you see, sir?” 

MacTavish smirked, he knew the smug man below him never neglected a chance to misuse their formalities. Granted there was no issue that John had with it, in fact he would never be shy to admit he got off on the fact he held a bit of power over the Lieutenant- having him under him in more ways then one. 

“You never disappoint me, Lieutenant.” 

Johns hand smoothed the flesh on the underside of Simons thigh, his eyes clocking the shudder that rushed through Simons body. 

He was submitting. 

“Wanna see you from behind though, love. You’ve been teasin’ me with you ass all day.”

Riley bit his lip and pulled his legs back to reposition himself. He rolled over so he was on his stomach, spreading his legs on either side of himself and making note to arch his back so his ass was presented to John just like he knew he damn well wanted. 

“Good boy.” 

Johns voice was low, it did things to Riley. 

The Lieutenant shuddered again, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as the other mans hands once again found their place on the flesh of his hips and then down to his ass. Johns hands massaged the skin there, again his eyes unable to tear away from how Simons body melted under his touch. 

The blonde pushed his face into the bed, fists gripping the fabric as he tried to keep himself quiet. He didn’t want to give John the early satisfaction of hearing him just yet. 

Johns hands spread the cheeks slowly, he licked his lips as his eyes locked onto the mans entrance. Slick with lube from when they had got caught up in one another earlier in his office, he had fingered the Lieutenant into a whining mess before he came all over himself and then had to teach a group of recruits with the stains still on his shirt. 

Such exploitation wasn’t uncommon between them. 

MacTavish grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed where it had been tossed earlier and recoated two of his fingers with it then capped it and tossed it back down. His cock was throbbing with need, and the temptation to coat it with his lubed fingers was strong but he ignored it as he dipped them into Simons entrance. 

The other let out a soft gasp at the unmentioned entrance, thigh muscles visibly tense for a moment before relaxing as he pressed his ass back against the intrusion. 

The Captain smirked as he slowly thrust the fingers in and out, eyes watching was Simons ass had no issues taking his fingers. 

“You like that?” 

Soap said it low, said it with sex dripping from every word. 

“Yes, sir.”

Simon replies back with a quiver in his voice as he gripped the bedsheets tighter. He pressed his face down more, trying to muffle himself but giving up and letting out a few soft pants. 

The brunette bit his lip, his free hand moving to stroke his erection in time with the pace his fingers were setting. He just imagined sinking himself in the other mans ass. 

“Please fuck me, sir.”

It caught John off guard for a moment but he disregarded it as he pulled his fingers free, ears not missing the lieutenants gasp. 

Using what was left of the lube on his fingers he slicked his cock with it by giving himself a few firm strokes. Sliding his hands up and over Simons ass he gripped the blondes hips tightly as he pulled him back so the tip of his cock touched the mans entrance. 

“You want it, baby?” 

“Please.” 

Ah. 

John slowly pushed himself in, groaning as he felt the warmth of Simons ass swallowing him, his mind going blank for a moment as he fully seated himself inside the blonde. 

Riley moaned and resumed his tight grip on the bed, his ass feeling full as it always did when John fucked him like this. He could never get used to the way this angle hit different then any other way. Drawing in a shuddering breath, the Lieutenant moved to glance over his shoulder at his partner. 

“Please fuckin’ move.” 

That’s all the motivation John needed. 

Tightening his hold on Riley’s hips, John pulled out so only the tip remained inside then slowly thrust back in the other man who was currently uttering a drawn out moan that caused his voice to crack. 

“You like that?” John smirked as he began to speed the pace up, his ears filled with the sound of him fucking into Simon with vigor. Moving one had off Ghosts hip, MacTavish raised it to a height he was pleased with then brought it down to smack Riley’s ass hard. 

He could feel his cock throb at the sight of the other mans skin reddening where his hand landed, the sensation Simons felt from it only being increased by how the other man fucked into him. 

Riley’s mouth hung open, a seemingly never ending sting of broken moans falling from his mouth. His hands somehow tightened his grip as he felt Soap deliver a deep hard thrust that had his eyes shutting tightly. 

“Spread your legs wider, love.” The Scotsman muttered this as he leaned forward over Riley, holding himself up over the other man. 

Ghost did as he was told, spreading his legs but finding it was all so John could thrust into him deeply so he could shove him to lay flat on the bed. 

The blonde choked out a moan of the other mans name, his skin of his shoulder raising in goosebumps when he felt Johns lips connect to begin sucking on it softly. 

Johns hips were now establishing a faster pace on the other man and it filled the Captain with a deep insatiable need to make sure the Lieutenant below him remembered this night days later. 

John moaned against Simons skin, watching how the man pushed his face into the bed as he choked out another broken moan and some unintelligible curse. Unsatisfied with the fact John could no longer see the others face caused him to shift all his weight one one arm, and moving the other so he could slide his hand under Ghosts chin. 

MacTavish maneuvered the other mans head up so the expressions, sounds, and much more things he did were in full rendition for the captains eyes. 

“Don’t fuckin’ hide your face, babe.” 

Simons eyes fell shut as he raised his hips slightly to meet in time with Soaps thrusts. 

“Please John, can’t take much more.” Simons voice shook, his need was so clear in the way he forced his words out as clear as he possibly could. 

John renewed his efforts as he pounded into the other man, feeling the welcomed sensation of the heat coiling in his stomach as he neared his release. Groaning into the skin of Riley’s shoulder John could feel himself meeting a tipping point. 

“Cum for me, Lieutenant.” The words were growled into Simons ear sending them straight through his whole body and hitting the mark they needed too. 

With three more thrusts delivered by John, Ghost was hitting his orgasm with force that caused him to moan loud enough for his voice to strain slightly. John in response to the tightness of Riley’s entrance came as well, moaning praises into the junction of the blondes neck and shoulder, all which were probably not heard. 

They stayed locked in their bliss for a moment, catching breaths and transcending back to their bodies. MacTavish leaned back, pulling away from the other man then falling into the welcoming throws of the mattress right next to him. 

“Now will you spend the night with me?”

“Yes you fuckin’ asshole.”


End file.
